Spring Yard High School!
by Rebecca The Cat
Summary: Basically just Sonic and his friends in high school. Has Sonamy, OC/OC, Silvaze, some OC/Silver, Knuckouge, Jave Wave x Jet , and Scourge x Fiona, Cream x Danny, and possibly other couples that I forgot. (Poor Shadow, no one has a crush on him...yet...)...


The loud, ridiculously annoying alarm went off in Blaze's room. This was her first day of High School. Well, it was actually the SECOND day of High School, but she was coming home from a trip that day. Groaning at the wake-up call, she got ready to catch the bus.

It started raining soon after Blaze stepped out of her house. Sighing, she reluctantly walked to the bus stop. Pretty soon, the yellow horror on wheels arrived. Her first impression_? This thing stinks_. Shaking her head, she stepped in.

She was the second person on the bus, so she sat alone. There was _one _person in the back, but he was huge and intimidated her a little. Soon, however, others boarded. A green girl who was _obviously_ not a Mobian sat next to her. "Hi." Said the green girl, a bit nervously. She had a funny accent. Blaze tried to be formal. "Hi! My name's Blaze, what's yours?" The girl looked up, she hadn't expected a response. "Cosmo. My name's Cosmo." Then a final girl sat at their seat. She said her name was Cream, and a tiny blue chao poked out of her bag.

Half-way through the bus ride to Spring Yard High, a pink hedgehog and a blue hedgehog boarded the bus. The pink one followed the blue on around where ever he went, even though it was obvious he was trying to ditch her. Her attention was taken from the odd couple, however, when she overheard a cat named Spirit say that this high school was SO amazing because IT had dorms. _Oh, WHY didn't I read the pamphlet! _

The assembly began shortly. Apparently Blaze hadn't missed much yesterday, because dorms were just being assigned today, along with lockers, seating arrangements, and classes. Blaze was handed her packet of papers, then proceeded to find Dorm 5f. Opening the door, She found Cosmo and that cream and brown cat, Spirit, in her dorm.

Spirit waved a friendly hello, while Cosmo hugged her. "Here," she said. "Let's see if we have any classes together." They had Science, History, and Study Hall 4 together. "Awesome!" exclaimed Blaze. Spirit seemed uncomfortable. "Well, I'll see you guys later." She ran out of the room, leaving a confused Blaze and Cosmo behind.

Spirit walked down the hall. It seemed like everyone already knew each other! Which made Spirit the odd one out. Again. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she saw a adorable silver hedgehog. Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat. She prayed she wasn't noticeably blushing, than ran back to her dorm.

By the time she got back, everyone had left to meet each other. "Great, just great." She muttered to herself. "Why did everyone have to go already? Now there all meeting nice people and forming the social ladder while I'm the outcast." Saddened by this familiar thought, she sat on her bed, wanting to cry. She looked at her schedule. Unlike most others, she had a free-period in her room. "At least this means I'm not missing anything." She muttered.

Cosmo skipped down the hall with Blaze and Cream. They had just met Amy, the pink hedgehog on the bus. Amy was rattling non-stop about how _gorgeous_ Sonic, the blue hedgehog, was. Cosmo nodded, not really paying attention, then they stumbled upon a group of boys. Suddenly, her seedrian eyes landed on a orange, two-tailed fox. Everything stopped except her and the fox. Amy stopped, noticing Cosmo's funny attitude change, and waved her hand in front of Cosmo's face. "Hello-o! Mobius to Seedrian! Mobius to Seedrian!" Following Cosmo's gaze, Amy stopped short. "_Ooooooh,_ you _like_ him, _don't yooou_!" Cosmo snapped out of it. Gasping, she blushed at how obvious it was. "No worries, your secret is sfae with us." Cream and Amy smiled, along with Blaze.

The boys noticed them and went over, introducing themselves. "Hi! I'm Sonic." Amy said; "Hiiiiiiii, Soniiiiiic!" In a drawn out voice. Suddenly, Spirit popped up from behind them. "Hey guys. I'm here." The group of girls said hi, then pretty much ignored her, focusing on the boys. They didn't notice how Spirit's face went from down to "The Pits."

A handsome silver hedgehog stepped forward. Cosmo saw Blaze turn red, and chuckled lightly to herself. No one bothered to watch Spirit avert her eyes. "Hello there, the name's Silver." He said in a fake but awesome british accent. The girls responded in polite hellos, and a couple mumbled "Heys" from Blaze and Spirit. A black hedgehog stepped forward. "The name's Shadow. Not Shady, not Shades, and DEFINETELY NOT SHADS." He glared at Sonic while he said the last part. "What ever you say, Shads." Sonic goofed. A brown bunny named Danny said hi, and Cream turned red. A green hawk named Jet said hi, and with him he had his "friend" Wave the swallow. A green hedgehog named Scourge introduced himself, with his "lady friend" Fiona, and Big and Storm also said hi. Knuckles and Rouge introduced themselves curtly. They agreed to "See each other at lunch," then parted ways.

Lunch time came, and everyone filed in. Cream and Danny were talking, Fiona and Scourge were laughing at each other. Shadow was staring at Spirit, Spirit was staring at Silver. Silver and Blaze were talking and laughing, Amy was chasing Sonic around, Wave was explaining something to Jet, Storm and big were talking about mud, and Tails was trying to explain something technical to Cosmo.

During lunch, the official "Social Order" was established. The "Popular" (but sometimes cruel) table consisted of Wave, Fiona, Scourge, Shadow, Rouge, and Jet. The "Geek" (but nice) table was Blaze, Spirit, and Silver. The "Sport" people were Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Danny. And the outcasts were Big and Storm.

At the popular table, Scourge and Fiona made fun of Big while Wave tried to draw blue-prints on her napkin for Jet. At the Geek table, Spirit finally got around to talking to Silver, only to be drowned out by Blaze cutting in and Silver resuming talking to her. Spirit lowered her and ate silently after that. At the Sport table, Amy tried to get Sonic's attention while Danny told Cream about his pet chao, Gigi.

After lunch, the rest of the day was spent unpacking and personalizing rooms. Blaze's grandma brought her stuff over for her. All Spirit had was her bed things, a sleep mask, the necessities, her ipod, a bill-board on whales, and a $245 whale tail necklace from her cruise in Alaska, which no one would talk to her about. Check that, no one practically DID talk to her. She also unpacked her red and caramel colored glasses and put them on.

Blaze had purple bed stuffs, the necessities, 8 books from home, her ipod, 2 movies, a stash of candy, 4 stuffed animals, a video camera, a photo album, a diary, and more! I COULD go on, but you get the point.

At 10:00, curfew was called. Fiona kissed Scourge goodnight, Jet looked like he desperately wanted to, but didn't, Amy TRIED to kiss sonic, but he broke the speed barrier running away, Knuckles tried to punch Rouge, and Rouge kissed his head, making him a DARK red, Cream and Danny hugged, Blaze and Silver high-fived, Cosmo and Tails hugged, and what did Spirit do? She stood there, looking at everyone, alone with misty eyes, then ran back to her dorm and cried under the covers, writing in her diary until she was asleep. No one bothered to pay enough attention to realize she was silent sobbing.


End file.
